Shadow Doom
|- | colspan="6" | PLEASE NOTE; I will be making a page for Shadow Doom on the UTAU wiki 2.0 NAME INTERPRETATION (Western): Shadow - Darkness Doom- Incoming Disaster |- | colspan="6" | TYPE: DEMONloid (Initially designed as a SELFloid) MODEL: 19 |- | align="center" |GENDER | Male | align="center" |VOICE RANGE | Unkown -''' on C3 | align="center" |RELATED CHARACTERS | '-Volatile Doom '("brother" - Hallucination/Split Personality) |- | align="center" |AGE |'''17 | align="center" |GENRE | Metal, pop or rock (Literally anything but country. But if you're desperate, go ahead) | align="center" |HOMEPAGE | |- | align="center" |WEIGHT |'115 lbs' | align="center" |CHARACTER ITEM |'Semi Automatic Pistol' | align="center" |CREATOR |'Shadow Hoey' |- | align="center" |HEIGHT |'7'1"' | align="center" |VOICE SOURCE |'Shadow Hoey' | align="center" |PICTURE LINK LIST | DeviantArt |- | align="center" |BIRTHDAY | Jun. 19, 2012 | align="center" |LIKES | Being alone, drawing, listening to music | align="center" |MEDIA LIST |'YOUTUBE' |- | align="center" |RELEASE DATE | Feb. 20, 2015 | align="center" |DISLIKES | People, Himself | align="center" |NOTABLE WORKS |'NONE YET' |- | colspan="6" | PERSONALITY: Generally quiet, emotional, child like, and compassionate. BACKGROUND: Shadow is the only survivor of the Doom family, and a little twisted, as he was experimented on as a child. Shadow does what he can to show he loves the people around him, but doesn't hesitate to let you know if you're being a horrible person Shadow has large, black and red bat like wings, along with fangs and red eyes. Shadow does not tend to sing for other people, but will sing when alone or bored. Not many people know what he enjoys, due to him suffering from mental disorders that push people away. Shadow is this way due to watching both his parents murdered before his eyes as a child, and the experimentation he experienced afterwards. It is unknown to most how Shadow received his unique physical traits, but it is known that all are functional. Supplemental Information (Main Attire) ''' '''Hair color: Black hair, brushed forward just over eyes to create bangs (sometimes cover his right eye). Slight curl up at ends, hair at sides curves onto his face. Eye color: Red with white pupil. Outfit: Dark grey zip-up hoodie tied around the waist. white long sleeved shirt (right sleeve usually rolled up), and black-blue jeans. *'Headgear'- Big stainless steel design headphones, band usually is worn around back of the head. Doesn't always wear. *'Gloves'- None *'Shoes'- "Skater" type shoes (in other words, lace up runners). *'Other Accessories'- Left eyebrow piercing, along with three piercings on his left ear, and one on his right ear. A chain he keeps hooked to his belt loops (right side). A long black scarf, no unique design to it. Nationality: Irish-Canadian / Underulian (demon of the Underworld) Race: Half-demon Personal Quote: "If today doesn't work the way you wanted it to, that's fine. Tomorrow, today will be your yesterday. So make your tomorrow the today you hoped for. Voicebanks Old Voicebanks: ACT1 CV longer for Download Recorded and edited in Audacity and oto'd by Shadow H and Erik LH ACT2 CV for Download Recorded and edited in Audacity and oto'd by Shadow H Current Voicebanks: ACT3 CV Recorded and edited in Audacity and oto'd by Shadow Hoey. OTO.ini file is currently being recreated, due to accidental overwrite. Download options still under consideration. Recommended Flags: Currently Unknown. Recommended Resampler: Moresampler or Tips WIP Voicebanks: ''-VCV and base oto complete, oto tweaking being completed by Erik M'' ''-Arpasing English consideration'' Extra Voicebanks: Currently none. Usage Clause USAGE Please do not alter Shadow Dooms's voicebank without asking Shadow Hoey. Also, do not redistribute his Voicebank in any way. Recreating the OTO is allowed, and his creator appreciates any help. Creating a Fanmade or recolor of Shadow Doom requires permission as well. Forms of use (media, art, etc.) relating to Shadow Doom also requires permission. Do not use/alter Shadow's design or character without permission, his creator would like to know what Shadow is being used for. Please do not impersonate Shadow's creator, and remember to credit Shadow when using him. Using Shadow to offend any other UTAU creator is extremely forbidden. Please also remember to also follow the UTAU Rules and Regulations. USUAGE Please don't use Shadow for any form of commercial usage without permission. CONTENT Do not use Shadow for anything that violates laws, or offends any type of group, race, or moral. CONTENT Using Shadow for any type of sexual content/action is currently forbidden. Songs with explicit language is allowed. All information on this page should be accurate, and approved by Shadow Doom's creator, and/or Erik M. The information may be changed and updated as Shadow does, or when related characters come into play |- | | | | | | |}